Various elements (e.g., casts and internal elements, such as screws, plates, clips, etc.) and methods are known for permitting the cicatrization of bone parts and/or fragments by holding them together and avoiding their relative movement insofar as possible. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,449,359, 5,660,188, 5,947,999, 5,853,414, and 5,993,476, the entire contents of all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference, refer to elastic clips and methods for osteosynthesis that prevent bone fragments from moving with respect to one another after insertion of the elastic clips. As characterized, bone fragments to be joined are first drilled in locations for later receiving respective engagement legs of the elastic clip. Once the ends of the legs are inserted into the bone fragments, the elastic clip is grasped by an instrument, and, using a suitable percussion tool, the instrument is struck to push the clip into the bone fragments. Once inserted, the elongated bridge sections of the clip are separated by the tool, which causes the legs to approach one another, thereby carrying the bone fragments into frictional contact under pressure.
It has been found that, if the elongated bridge sections of the clip are over-separated (i.e., separated too much), for example, by a surgeon applying too much separation force on the elongated sections, the contact pressure between the bone tissue fragments in an area near the top surfaces of the bone tissue fragments may exceed the contact pressure between bone tissue fragments in an area near the bottom surfaces of the bone tissue fragments. This may cause the bone tissue fragments to pivot upwardly toward the top of the clip, thereby causing a deviation of the longitudinal axis of the bone fragments and a formation of gap between the fragments.